The Perfect Gift
by Channy
Summary: Xanatos is disappointed on Christmas morning... (Slashiness)


---- Who doesn't wish they owned a small piece of the Star Wars Galaxy? Exactly, no one. But I don't. Own any, that is. If for some reason you feel compelled to post this else where: go for it.  
  
Author: Obi-Chan  
  
Email: d-e@diaryland.com  
  
Site: http://d-e.diaryland.com ----  
  
  
  
14 year old Xanatos DuCruet screamed in rage as he sat on his sleep-couch, tearing into the small gifts that 'Santa' had left in his stocking. It was a well-known fact among the temple students, that the only Santa that existed was a short green Jedi Master. Xanatos, along with the other Padawans, continued to go along with it, for present's sake, at least.  
  
"I said I wanted the 12 inch Imperial Stormtrooper! Not the dinky little action figure! Arghh!" He sat there staring at the pile of useless junk, "I -hate- Christmas!"  
  
After Xanatos had shoved the rest of the garbage back into his silver and black stocking - he had made it himself - he stalked out into the common room that he shared with Master Jinn.  
  
Hopefully, Qui-Gon got me at least something I actually asked for. He thought as he plopped down in front of their Telos-imported Christmas tree. Picking up the nearest gift addressed to him, Xanatos shook it violently, resulting in a loud shattering sound.  
  
Xanatos shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder, hearing another crash as it landed on the floor. He reached for a present that was wrapped in shimmering silver paper and tore it open,  
  
"Wine glasses?! What the bloody Force would I need wine glasses for?!"  
  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat; he was leaning against the doorframe that led into his sleeping quarters, "Those would be mine, Padawan."  
  
"Oh.." Xanatos was about to throw this gift over his shoulder as well, before thinking better of it, and Force-nudging the box of wine glasses over to his master's feet.  
  
Qui-Gon continued to stand against the frame, watching his Padawan search for a suitable gift. Xanatos was still wearing his faded-blue sleep-pants, and his jet black hair was sticking up at odd angles from his strange sleeping positions. Qui-Gon himself was fully dressed in the traditional Jedi attire, with one exception. He now wore a silver clasp of two crossed hands, which fastened his cloak together just under his neck.  
  
Xanatos let out a groan as he threw a handful of dirty-grey socks onto the growing pile of underwear, lightsaber-repair kits, and muja fruit candies, "Why can't I have just one decent gift?"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled to himself as the presents were soon all opened, his all scattered about his feet. He gathered up his gifts from various Temple Masters, and one homemade candle from Xanatos, and lined them up for display under the tree, "Xani, put your things under the tree, Master Tahl will want to see the spoils of the holidays." He grinned.  
  
Xanatos rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. "Master, how come you didn't get me anything?" He asked sullenly.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes did that twinkling thing that always made Xanatos shudder, "But I have, my Padawan." He quickly spun around and disappeared into his quarters.  
  
When he returned a few minutes later, Xanatos was sitting on the couch, staring miserably at what looked to him like a heap of junk that even a Jawa would reject.  
  
Qui-Gon leapt onto the couch beside him, and dropped a gift the size of a toaster into Xani's lap, "Open it!"  
  
Xanatos arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow and carefully unwrapped the plain green paper. Inside was a box. "Oh joy.. a box."  
  
His master grinned even more, "Open the box, Xani."  
  
"Oh," replied Xanatos, realising his stupidity. He lifted the lid to the box and peered inside. It was a doll. A doll of a Padawan who appeared to be his age, only he had brown hair, a cleft in his chin, and his eyes were less vibrant.  
  
"Heh. a doll." Xanatos looked up at Qui-Gon, who was smiling in a way beyond all reason. "What exactly.. does it do?" He asked, stilling eyeing the smiling idiot.  
  
"You'll see!" Qui-Gon grabbed the box from him, took out the doll and shoved it into to Xanatos' hands, "Have fun!" He then took off back into his sleeping quarters.  
  
Xanatos also returned to his room, sat on his sleep-couch and stared at the doll. What is it supposed to do?  
  
"Do something, damn it!" He screamed at the 12 inch Padawan. Just then, the doll twisted in his hand, much like in the Monkey's Paw that Xani was forced to read earlier that semester. He dropped it, and it fell to the floor, where the doll promptly grew to proper height, and became very much alive.  
  
Xanatos' eyes widened as he recoiled from the sight before him. My doll is alive.  
  
"Hi there!" It said in an annoyingly cheerful voice, "I'm Obi-Wan, who're you?"  
  
"Um.. DuCruet, Xanatos DuCruet.." Xani replied in a somewhat shaky voice, after all, his doll just came alive.  
  
"Gee, that's swell!" Obi-Wan beamed and leaned over him, "Yunno.." his voice took on a different tone all together, "You're not so ugly, if I do say so myself.."  
  
Xanatos yelped and hit the hand away from his crotch, "I know I'm not ugly, now get off of me!"  
  
But Obi-Wan either didn't hear, or didn't care, for his relentless attack on Xanatos' person only intensified.  
  
"Oh.. kay.." Xani began, "Let's recap. I got shite-horrible Christmas gifts, Qui-Gon gave me a doll, it... er, you came alive and now you want to get me in the sack?"  
  
Obi-Wan all but purred, "That seems about right."  
  
Xani shrugged, "Okay then!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon spoke quietly into his comlink, attempting to contact his life- bond. He hated re-routes.  
  
Somewhere on the other side of galaxy, Master Mace Windu was sitting outside on the balcony of his quarters. The only good thing about being sent away on yet another diplomatic mission on Christmas was that the Council took pity on you, and tended to give the best of accommodations. Just then, his comlink buzzed.  
  
"Master Windu." He said into it.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mace." Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Arg, I miss you. So, did you get my gift?"  
  
Qui-Gon re-aligned the clasp on his cloak, "Yah I did, I love it."  
  
Mace smiled, "I knew you would... Oh, what did Xanatos think of that doll you gave him?"  
  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat and held the comlink against the wall, where unmistakable sounds were heard, "I'd say he loves his gift as well.." 


End file.
